Never Solved, Always Broken
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: Years and years of pent up rage within him, had finally been released when a violent and vulgar attempt on Saya was made. Hell seemed to be released when Haji broke and lusted for blood. Yet at the end of it all, the two of them are still broken. M-ish


**A/n: I know, "Crap! She's back!". Ya'll can't get rid of me that easy, heh. This is just a little something for you guys, as an apology for not updating my stories in a while.**

**I don't own Blood+**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

The Corpse Corps were a highly trained breed. Perfect soldiers for battle, made for exterminating Chiropterans and protecting Diva and her Chevaliers. They were emotionless and obedient to the one with the power to command.

At the moment, it seemed - even if he was one killing their brethren - the eldest Chevalier of Saya was the one fit to lead them.

Again, he seized one of the artificial Chevaliers by the shoulder and ran him through with his soiled demonic hand. Blood gushed from the gaping hole he made, he took his hand from his victim's torso, and another string of blood dripped from the wound and it turned into another layer dirtying his face.

More throngs of troops emerged from the Cinq Flèches French headquarters, filling the bloody streets he had closed with over-turned cars.

From the very top floor, through grand windows, Van Argiano and his assistant Archer watched the carnage alone. For as soon as Karl Fei-Ong had come back to the building, he and the rest of Diva's entourage fled; knowing that Karl had crossed the line no other Chevalier had. And now, the Cinq Flèches operatives had to deal with the damage the "Phantom" had inflicted on them.

"Damn that Karl," Van cursed, his hand trembled as he popped a licorice flavored hard candy into his mouth,"what did he do?"

He almost committed a sin worst than murder. He had attempted to take something that was not his, from someone who was struggling with every ounce of will to resist. And now, the one he attempted to prove wrong, had come to seek revenge.

Another, after another. The Corpse Corps kept piling around him and he kept cutting them down with mechanical movements as well as warrior hero determination.

He would kill three and five came after him. And no matter if he had one or seven blades within him, Haji would free himself and leap away. Coming back at them with 150 percent more lethal.

The quiet, stoic man had cracked.

The rage of ages was flooding out after his one and only straw was broken:

Saya's life was almost taken and Karl had tried to defiled her.

Now the docile man was out with only one thing on his mind:

_Blood_.

All time and logic had gone from his mind and all he wanted was Karl's head to keep; so he could use it as a place to drive in his knives. Haji wanted the opposing Chevalier to feel the pain his mistress felt. He wanted to kill Karl, and Saya's Chevalier would not stop till he did.

Close to a hundred or so Corpse Corps were dead around him, he stood lopsided with his Chiropteran arm dragging on the asphalt, feeling heavy and hot like a heated iron. He was so drenched, rivers of red trickled off his haggard frame and filled the cracks on the street. Blood dripped into his eyes and every inch of pale skin was now stained crimson. His long tresses stuck to his face and his clothing was in ribbons. He was the God - Ares - in the flesh.

Fatigue caused him to feel the weight of the world was on his back, but determination drove him on.

With a battle cry fit for an agitated lion, he threw his head back and hollered, so loud every dog in Paris was howling with him. A pair of fangs grew from his canines. Two smooth beast wings exploded from his shoulder-blades.

When the Corpse Corps were looked upon, even they felt the cold terror of his electric azure gaze burning through them. They were in the presence of a reckless Devil.

Wings and long demon fingers flexed, he cracked his neck and set his sights on the front line.

And beneath a Hunter's moon, those streets in the City of Lights would soon be flooded with the same eerie scarlet tone.

* * *

Stumbling, exhausted - for the first time in a decade or so - to the point where he would need to sleep. Haji dragged himself to her, after his postal killing spree.

Long had his senses returned to him; as remorse and regret made their settlements in his heavy heart. He had not found his objective. Yet, still enraged, killed their minons and all who had stood in his way during his quest to find the bastard.

With his stiff locks hanging over his eyes and flaky blood chipping off, he bowed his head as he returned through the window she had left open for him. His wings folded around him like a coat and his eyes had returned a hollow slate tone. The posture he had - the look of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders - completed his bloody visage.

That was her Knight in Shining Armor's true nature.

And he was not proud of it.

Five pairs of shocked and frightened eyes fixated on him as he trudged past. His mouth pressed in a tight line as the silent judgement was their punishment for him.

But only the sixth set of eyes effected the man from post-battle.

Her eyes.

Her chaotically emotional, lidded eyes stabbed a burning stake of shame into his sore heart. Even though he could not tell if she was upset with him, or still in a state of trauma from Karl's attempts and violent advance. He was scorched with her empty and grave expression.

With not a word uttered from any being in the apartment, he lugged his abused body to the bathroom.

Saya heard the door close and slowly her eyes lifted from her bare feet, eventually her eyes slid in the direction he had gone.

For the first time in almost two days, she showed a hint of emotion with her eyebrows lifting. And to her comrades' surprise, she uncurled herself from the sofa and padded slowly to the door at the end of the hall.

* * *

In what little clothes he had left, he sat down in the bathtub. Letting the shower head above him wash away all the filth of his sins. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his wings around him, his hands holding the top of his head as he watched the blood flow down the drain.

Tears of the Dark Angel ran down his cheeks, while he lightly shook.

The door creaked open and light footsteps entered, the door closed and the person came close and climbed into the tub with him.

Her knees were pulled to her chest also and she faced him, eyes taking in his true form.

A hand stroked away the dried blood on his cheek, revealing his white skin.

_I do not fear you._

Another cupped her cheek and its clawed thumb ran over her lips. Eyes softened and a head shook side to side slightly.

_I feel remorse, but will not apologize for my wrongs._

Both of them stretch their legs out, arms reaching for one another and wings unfolding for them to embrace. Lovers are lovers, soulmates are soulmates, therefore they know what they both need.

_Console me._

And back to chest, he held her snugly with his arms and wings. Haji buried his face in her shoulder and Saya tightly held her hands over his. They fit together like two halves of a frienship necklace.

As the two sit in their bittersweet embrace, the water washes away their tears and cleanses them on the outside.

But they both know they will never be clean or whole again.

_I'm broken._

At least...

_I have your love._

* * *

**A/n: Angst, angst and more angst huh? I feel kinda emo now... Idk why though. Ah well, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
